


Splash! II

by CravingCraze



Series: Splash! [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor in a beach house, M/M, Mermaid Evan, soft connor, summer adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravingCraze/pseuds/CravingCraze
Summary: I need requests to keep this series alive, so please submit some!





	Splash! II

"Hey, is that w-water you're drinking?"

Connor glanced down at Evan, who was watching him curiously, flicking his tail every now and again.

"Well yeah, what else could it be?" Connor shrugged, caping the bottle.

Evan shrugged, "C-can I have some? My gills feel a little d-dry.."

Connor nodded, uncapped the water, and poured it onto Evan's gills, who cursed and wiggled around.

"Ew! That's d-disgusting!" Evan tried to wipe the water from his side, clearly irritated. "What's in that?!"

Connor looked at the bottle and raised an eyebrow, "It's just purified."

"No salt?" Evan asked, and Connor nodded. He grunted, "That's why.. You need to taste some quality salt water!" He reached into the water and cupped some water into his palm, and to Connor's amazement, it didn't slip through his fingers, probably because they were webbed.

"Drink up!" Evan lifted it up to him, but Connor pushed it away.

"Sorry but uh, salt water is disgusting," Connor moved his arms down.

Evan frowned, "You humans have no taste.. Oh! Hold on!" Evan wiggled away and back into the sea.

Connor rolled his eyes but leant back, using his arms to support himself up. He looked up at the sky and relaxed, sighing contently. The sun was just setting, allowing the sky to dime to a light orange and yellow, but a bit of purple as well.

Evan soon returned with a fish in his mouth, which was currently dying, and dropped it into Connor's lap. "I h-heard humans eat fish, so here!"

"It's a bit.. raw.." Connor cringed, watching the fish slip off of him.

Evan quickly grabbed ahold of it but frowned, "Oh.."

"I can cook it, though. Just wait here, okay?" Connor stood, taking the fish from Evan.

Evan pouted but didn't argue with him, watching Connor walk to his house. He settled for playing with the sand since it was dryer than he was used to, and he liked it that way. He didn't know how to make a castle, but he liked to lump it all together and put a little stick in the middle. He smiled at his work, before looking up and seeing Connor come back with the fish on a plate.

"Here we are. I cut it up, here's the tail," Connor handed it to him.

Evan took it, sniffed it, and nibbled on it. "That's g-good!" He shoved the rest into his mouth.

Connor grinned, "Want the rest?"

Evan responded by grabbing the rest off of the plate and eating it quickly. Connor chuckled, rolling his eyes as he messed with Evan's hair, that was full of salt water and was slightly damp.

This sparked some curiosity inside Evan, who looked up at Connor, and very gently brushed his fingers, which were slightly bloody, against Connor's hair.

Connor made a face, "Hey, you got fish guts in my hair, man."

"Its soft.." he whispered, nuzzling his head against it. It was very soft which surprised Evan, since his hair was almost always wet. He latched onto Connor and shut his eyes, relaxing.

Connor chuckled and splashed some of the salt water onto his gills so he wouldn't dry out. One of the crazy things about Evan was that he loved to cuddle for some strange reason. One little hug made him go completely crazy for more affection. Connor let him lay there for a bit, before sitting up.

"I should probably head home now, it's really late," Connor told him, watching Evan try to hug him closer.

"H-how can you tell? It's not-it's not late!" He protested.

Connor took out his phone and showed Evan the time. It was 1:28 in the morning. "I have to head back."

Evan ignored him, and instead went to grab the phone, wanting to distract himself and Connor.

"Whoa whoa, I know what you're doing, so you better stop," Connor held it above his head, receiving a whine from Evan. "How about I let you see it another time, huh?" He suggested.

"I guess.." Evan pouted, letting Connor pick him up.

"Aw c'mon, don't be like that. You'll see me tomorrow," Connor chuckled, walking further into the water. "It'll go by fast."

Evan shrugged sadly, "I don't like leaving you.. I want you to stay with m-me.."

"You know I've only got this summer here, Ev.." he huffed, coming to a stop. He set Evan in the water.

Evan looked up at him, "Bye.."

"Bye.." Connor watched him a little sadly.

Evan turned around and swam back into the ocean.

Connor sighed. He wasn't sure how his summer was going to go, since he had to leave in August. It just wasn't enough time, and it wasn't like he lived by salt water. He needed a plan, and soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I need requests to keep this series alive, so please submit some!


End file.
